utawarerumonofandomcom-20200214-history
Hakuoro
Hakuoro (ハクオロ) is the main character of Utawarerumono. Once an amnesiac man found heavily injured in a forest, he was healed by Eruruu and led a rebellion before becoming emperor of Tuskuru. Later on, he reveals to be the embodiment of Witsuarunemitea's good half before he merges with the darker half and becoming the god united. For years, Hakuoro/Witsuarunemitea slept beneath Onkamiyamukai to prevent his other half from causing more havoc, in which a shrine was built around him with Eruruu being served as its caretaker. He then passes his mask and power over to Haku, becoming human in the process and leaving the shrine. Appearance Hakuoro is a tall and handsome man with a slender build. He has dark blue hair that reaches just above his shoulders and dark eyes. His clothing consists mainly of a white Kimono with a blue trim, blue pants, and a pair of brown boots. He wears an irremovable strange mask with a marking on it. Personality Hakuoro is usually very calm and collected. He doesn't like work so much and is often seen sneaking away from his work to get some fresh air, to Benawi's frustration. Being saved by Eruruu, Hakuoro is very protective of her and her little sister, Aruruu. He is often very patient, especially with Oboro, who often acts rashly and without thinking. He is very kind and caring to those he considered as family. He is a kind ruler who thinks about the people first before making rash decisions. He is brave and courageous in battles and even risk his own life to buy time so that the citizens can evacuate during Kunnekamun invasion. He also shows some cowardly behaviors such as the time when he broke Touka's doll and immediately began panicking. He did a poor instant repair on it only to be found by Oboro which made it worse. Oboro played around with the doll which fell apart in front of Touka causing him to become the scapegoat for breaking it. While Touka is busy pounding at Oboro, Hakuoro pretended that he had nothing to do with it and walk away. He also tries to escape from responsibility when Yuzuha tells Eruruu about Hakuoro "seeing" during their time in the village - which results with him getting a slap to the face. He is usually calm and kind but once he's angered beyond his control, he will slaughter without mercy. Women and children do not make any difference to him, just as when he turn all of humanity into the curse. He possesses a cold and sadistic behavior when he loses control like during the time when he found out that Mikoto was dissected. His godly power awakened and he leaves his victims with two options which are considered as wishes by him: Either get kill by him personally or become a curse for the rest of their life. He had the curse attack the people and he laughed while he forced them to tell him their wish which are the two choices. When Aruruu was killed by Hauenkua, Hakuoro erupts with anger and despair which caused him to transform into his god-like form. After obliterating Hauenkua's units, he demands Hauenkua's life for the sin of killing Aruruu. Hakuoro\Witsuarunemitea nearly succeeds killing him only to be stopped after seeing that Aruruu is still alive and well, and through that - coming back to his senses. His heart is filled with sadness and despair due to losing those that he loves which caused him to be emotionally unstable when he experiences personal loss. He is also an expert on tactics, able to win many battles even if the tables are turned against him. A peaceful man, he does not wish to make war with other countries and will virtuously defend his home should it be invaded. Background Hakuoro is an archaeologist that appears in the game, that fused with a forgotten ancient god and later called Witsuarunemitea. He was shot to death by his fellow archaeologist after finding out about the archaeologist's secret regarding the missing link at human DNA in the ancient fossil. Before his death, the God asked him if he wanted to live, a proposal which Hakuoro accepted. In this process, the ancient god entered Hakuoro's body and fused with him. He fell asleep for many centuries, he later awaken with amnesia and called Iceman by the scientists who found him.. As Iceman, Hakuoro unleashed the "disaster" upon humanity that nearly brought them to extinction. He turned them into curses after being captured by some scientists who dissected Mikoto, his wife, along with her child in response to their inhumane goal to achieve immortality and return to the surface through his mask. The birth of his dark side was what caused the event before being "destroyed" by Mutsumi until he was split apart. It was this act that later evolved into the different stories of Onvitaikayan. The good part of Witsuarunemitea is called The White God, and the evil part is called The Black God. The only known survivors are Haku and the Emperor of Yamato, whom the latter is still continuing the goal by invading Tuskuru in order to bring humanity back from the curses. The former was asleep in another facility and thus evaded disaster. After the destruction of Earth by Mutsumi through Amaterasu, Witsuarunemitea once again he fell asleep until the Great War between the two Gods. This event happened when Tusukuru was young and before the Utawarerumono series. The humanoid races fought each others, half fought with The White God, and the other half with The Black God. Tusukuru, Waabe (Onkamiyamukai’s emperor and Urtorii's father), and Oboro's grandfather fought along side with The White God. While Karura’s father (Emperor of Rarumanionu and head of the Giriyagina race), Genjimaru, and Kuuya’s father fought with The Black God. In the war, Tusukuru learned the named of The White God as "Hakuoro". At the end, The White God was defeated and sealed, and The Black God continued to sleep. Wounded in battle and having lost almost all her allies, Tusukuru wandered to Yamayura Village, and decided to stay there. Growing up and later blessed with child, whom she named Hakuoro (Eruruu and Aruruu's father) as her respect to The White God. Before the series started, there was a big earthquake caused by Dii. The scholar Dii accidentally released the The Dark God's seal, and end up fusing with him. The impact woken The White God from his sleep. The White God, wounded from the previous fight, appeared near Yamayura after hearing Eruruu's plea to saved Aruruu's life. It made a pact to save Aruruu. After the pact, The God left them, and continued to wandered. He fainted from his wound, The White God or Witsuarunemitea then transformed into human. Eruruu found the man and brought him back to her house, either it's the desire to help the wounded man or the unconscious need to fulfill the pact, is unknown. Tusukuru recognized immediately the wounded man as the White God, and discovered that he had lost his memories. She.returned the name "Hakuoro" to him. Plot Biography Hakuoro was first found in a forest by Eruruu and taken into her care along with Tusukuru. As he awoke, he had no memories of himself and no identity. To that end, he decided to live with Tusukuru. After slaying Mutikapa and saving the village, he was given the name Hakuoro by Tusukuru, whose name was after her own son. After discovering he was the embodiment of Witsuarunemitea's good half, he challenges Dii, the embodiment to the darker half, and emerges victorious by fusing with it, unifying the god. Afterward, he asks to be sealed away for a while to prevent any more damage to the world but promises to Eruruu that he will see her again. After being sealed for so long, he passes his mask to Haku in order for his wish to return to the world of the living and asks him to save his daughter. In the epilogue of Futari no Hakuoro, Hakuoro walks out of the shrine with Eruruu's help as she tells her that everyone is waiting for him. Hakuoro in turn reveals that with his powers stripped, he is now nothing more than mere human. Gameplay Relationships Aruruu - Hakuoro fills the role of the father figure in Aruruu's life. He is very easy on Aruruu and cares greatly for her safety. Tusukuru - Caretaker and healer after being found in the forest by Eruruu. She gives Hakuoro her son's clothing which triggers a memory in Aruruu about her father. He vowed to take care of her granddaughters before she passed away. Eruruu - Eruruu is Hakuoro's main love interest throughout the series. Initially, he saw her as a little sister much to her sadness. Over time, he discovered that Eruruu was Mikoto's reincarnation and fell in love with her. At the end of the series, he even confessed to and promised to meet her again. Yuzuha - The two enjoy each other's company whenever he visits her but it is unclear if Hakuoro had feelings for Yuzuha despite her wish of bearing a child fulfilled. Abilities He possess high intelligence and vast knowledge due to him formerly being a human from advanced society. Trivia * The Marking on Hakuro's Mask means "Earth" * In the PC visual novel, Hakuoro enters in a relationship(s) with Eruruu, Karura, Touka, Urutorii, and Yuzuha, spending an intimate night with each of them separately. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:God Category:Human Category:Utawarerumono Characters